The present invention is directed generally to a toy and more particularly to a floating arcade including a housing with target means therein and a water pistol adapted to receive its supply of water directly from the body of water on which the housing is floatably supported.
It is an endless problem for parents to induce their children to take baths. It is believed that this is at least partially because children view taking a bath as a chore rather than as amusement. Accordingly, there is a need for a toy or game apparatus designed for use in a bathtub in order to entice children to take baths.
Target games for water pistols and the like are known in the art but all have certain shortcomings. Many require a source of high pressure water for operating the water pistol. This is an uneconomical and probably unsuitable requirement for use in a child's toy. Other known targets which are separate integral structures from the water gun means are generally unsuitable for two reasons. First, the target and the gun may be easily separated so that is one is lost, the other is unusable. Secondly, the target is not enclosed with the result that water directed at the target is splashed onto the surrounding area. Finally, the conventional water pistol must be regularly refilled for continued use, such refilling being time consuming and difficult for children of young ages.
These problems are believed to be resolved by the floating arcade of the present invention.